Sonic Discord - Equestrian Chaos
by Team Raven Nemo
Summary: Once again, Dr. Eggman has tried to use a powerful godlike force to defeat Sonic only for his plan to backfire. This time, not only did his plan backfire from the start, but TWO worlds are endangered as a result.
1. Chaos Control Failure

Sonic the Hedgehog is the property of Sega. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro.

Two men, both the same person but from different periods in time wandered endlessly through a white abyss of nonlinear time. The were known as Dr. Eggman, the grandson of a brilliant inventor named Gerald Robotnik. Like their grandfather, they had also inherited an extreme gift for intelligence and invention. In fact, the older Eggman's invention was the very reason they were there in the first place... when you get defeated by younger and older versions of your archenemy, Sonic the Hedgehog, while piloting a giant time controlling robot, stuff happens.

After a while, they saw a break from all the white. A black portal opened up and swallowed them, sending them back to their own times.

"I hate that hedgehog! He'll pay for what happened to me. Now to come up with a plan..." Eggman said when he was back in his headquarters.

In a moment, Eggman suddenly got an idea. He didn't know how or why, but nonetheless he now had an idea for a stable dimensional travel device. Perhaps in some other world he could find a powerful ally or tool to use against Sonic?

A few weeks later it was all done, and right away his machinery detected a powerful source of energy in another dimension. Packing up with various items to protect himself with as well as an energy collection device, he had the machinery open a portal to it's location, and upon detecting an Earth-like environment on the other side, he went in.

What he saw on the other side... was the garden of a grand palace, and the origin of the power signature was an odd statue that looked like an odd assortment of animal parts.

"A statue? My instruments led me to a statue?"

Eggman could not understand how a statue could be so powerful, but... perhaps he could unseal and collect it's energy? So he proceeded to record it's energy signature and return home.

It did not take long, no more than an hour, for the computer to come up with a counter frequency, but when he returned to the garden, there were guard ponies present in the immediate area...

"You there! State your business!" one of the ponies said.

But actions speak louder than words, and Eggman used a gun out of his pack to stun the guards. Using the main device in his pack, he applied a burst of energy set to the counter frequency that kept the statue's power contained... but instead of the statue being "unlocked" so he could absorb it's energy...

The statue's outer stone layer broke off. The very creature the statue was in the form of now stood before Dr. Eggman.

"Why thank you, odd creature. It was so unbelievably DULL being stuck like that for so long. What might your name be?" the creature said.

"I am the genius Dr. Eggman. I've come to this world to seek help against my adversary, Sonic the Hedgehog. To think, the power source I found here belonged to a living creature... you should be perfect!"

The creature, with a smile, replied "I am Discord, the master of Chaos. I would love to meet this 'Sonic', but do I think you will soon regret freeing me." Discord then went on to say "Oh joy, not only do I get to mess with Equestria, but another world as well!". He then smiled his biggest smile ever as he stole all of Eggman's machinery and vanished.

One of the pony guards had just woken up and seen Discord vanish as Eggman was left stranded in the garden...

Sonic (a blue hedgehog) ran through a green paradise setting, bounced off a bounce pad up to a higher level, ran forward going through a loop, and almost jumped over a pit full of spikes only to fall in and die. The level started over. "My turn, Sonic" Tails (real name Miles Prower, a yellow fox with 2 tails, hence the nickname) said as he picked up the controller.

Sonic said "Why would you find those things in nature, anyway?"

Their game was stopped by the sound of screaming, outside they saw... Discord, but along the path to him were several human shaped robots that clearly used to be cars...


	2. I am He as You are He as You are Me

Sega owns Sonic. Hasbro owns My Little Pony. Yadda yadda yadda.

STATION SQUARE

Sonic faced down a city invaded by robot soldiers that were once human operated modes of transport. "I don't know who this guy is or why he's here, but I'll bet Eggman had something to do with it!" he said as he ran out into the road.

STAGE 1: DISCORD CITY

Finding his way to the main road, he saw a whole line of car robots and leaped up then launched himself forward to the head of the robot in front. He then jumped off the head and did the same for the rest of them. Each time the robot he landed on exploded, for some odd reason. He continued forward, in the direction of the strange creature, until he reached a city park. For no apparent reason, the park walled itself in as the park furnishings assembled themselves into a warrior shape...

An oddly playful voice echoed through the park as the warrior made of picnic tables and park bences and the like turned to face Sonic. "Are you the Sonic that the 'egg man' told me about when he unwittingly freed me?"

Sonic replied "What if I am?" with a confident smile. He'd faced tough enemies in the past. What could this mashup of animals do to destroy him that the others could not?

"Well, let's see how you handle this little test then" Discord said in a really playful manner. One would almost think he wasn't taking it seriously in the slightest.

MINI BOSS: PARK TERROR - BENSON

Benson was surprisingly fast considering his mass and form, to the point that it defied realism. Sonic would later learn why that was possible. But still... he was a mass of mostly wood and bolts.

He fired rounds of bolts at Sonic, but a moving target is hard to hit. Then he tried to hit Sonic... Sonic ran up his arm and hit his head, a mostly wooden trash can, with a homing attack. The wooden boards flew all over the place as trash fell to the ground.

Now without a head, Benson became more animalistic and tried to crush him like a teased gorilla. But a well placed homing attack to the shoulder loosened the fittings keeping his arm on and the same went for the other arm.

Desperate to destroy Sonic, Benson tried charging at him, but a jump boost launched Sonic right through his abdomen shattering Benson into a million pieces... and the walls around the park disappeared as mysteriously as they showed up.

"Now I see why the egg man hated you so much... so far you've been very entertaining, Sonic" the voice echoed.

"You knew my name, so who are you?" Sonic asked the voice.

"I'm Discord, the master of chaos, and the fun is just getting started!"

Looking forward from the park, Sonic saw a building in his path a block ahead... he would have to go around. There were more of the personified cars... all with the same head trauma weakness.

Finally reaching Discord's body he tried to run up it... but it "exploded", knocking him into the building he had to run around. Getting up, he saw a shockwave coming out of the site of Discord's body that warped the city in all kinds of bizarre looking ways as a more human sized Discord appeared in front of him.

"Did you really think I would be so easy to defeat, Sonic? Only one thing has actually defeated me, but you'll never find it!" The last part was spoken in a laughing and mocking manner.

A plane flew overhead, it was unmistakably the Tornado 2. Seeing the Chaos Emeralds fall down from it, Sonic replied "Don't boast just yet, Discord! Let's see whose chaos is stronger!"

The Chaos Emeralds started to glow as they merged with Sonic's body. Sonic's fur and spikes turned a bright yellow as his eyes turned red and his spikes curved upward. He had become Super Sonic. All powered up, Sonic charged at Discord, hitting him hard.

Discord flinched from the force of the attack. In response, Discord fired a black and unstable looking beam from his paws... but Sonic kept moving forward, seemingly in a stalemate, until both Discord and Sonic appeared to tire, with Sonic losing his super transformation. The Chaos Emeralds also left his body, scattering all over.

"I'm not as strong in your world as I was in mine... easily fixed. See you later, hedgehog! Next time we won't be 'horsing' around." Once again, his line appeared to be less than serious, and given the trend, in a disturbing way too. Discord vanished after saying that. He simply vanished.

PONYVILLE

Pinkie Pie, a pink pony mare (grown female) with a slightly darker pink mane and tail and a cutie mark (a picture, representing a pony's calling or personality, located on the flank/abdomen) of 3 balloons bounced through town in an almost Pepe Le Pew manner, complete with the carefree and optimistic spirit that accompanies such a form of motion. Reaching her destination, a house that was also a large tree, she knocked on the door, and it was opened by Twilight Sparkle, a purple mare with a dark purple mane and tail and a cutie mark of a bright purple twinkling star with 5 circles orbiting it.

"Hey Twilight, would you like to-" is what Pinkie said before being cut off.

Twilight looked really worried for some reason. "No time, Pinkie Pie! This is bad, this is really bad!"

"What's happening, Twilight?" Pinkie asked, being the sort who was friends with everypony and cared about her friends.

"I got a letter from Princess Celestia. Something, a 'human', from another world came to Equestria and unwittingly freed Discord, and nopony knows where he is. He might not even be IN Equestria, but in a place where there's nothing that can stop him!

Pinkie Pie put her hoof behind her side, and then held it in front of her now holding a glass of water. She then took a big sip, spit it out, and said "WHAT?"

Twilight continued. "Get the other girls, we've been given 6 tickets to Canterlot and Princess Celestia is trying to prepare a spell that will enable us to go to the human world to stop him. She thinks he might have gone there to cause chaos on it's inhabitants."

"Right!" Pinkie Pie went outside, only to look up and see an odd looking sight appearing in the sky... in it she saw a city of some sort above Ponyville, the scene looked like a reflection in water.

Rainbow Dash, a cyan pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and tail and a cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt flew down. "GUYS! Did you see the sky? It's so AWESOME!"

Twilight, however, was not so excited at what was happening. "No time... Discord beat us... no time..."

Rainbow Dash was not able to ask what Twilight meant by that. A shockwave from the heavenly reflection of Ponyville above Station Square went all the way down to the ground, and the heavenly reflection of Station Square above Ponyville also put out a shockwave that went all the way down to the ground, as everything went black for a moment...

Rainbow Dash woke up in a large city. The first living thing she saw was a large blue creature with spiky hair...

Sonic woke up in a strangely familiar city with a slightly outdated style... the company that sold "Soap" rail grinding shoes isn't even around anymore. Next to him was a blue pony with a rainbow mane and tail...


	3. Mane City Speedway

Sega owns Sonic. Hasbro owns My Little Pony. Just putting that there to be safe

Rainbow Dash woke up in a large city. The first living thing she saw was a large blue creature with spiky hair...

Sonic woke up in a strangely familiar city with a slightly outdated style... the company that sold "Soap" rail grinding shoes isn't even around anymore. Next to him was a blue pony with a rainbow mane and tail...

Sonic was sure he had been in this city before... if he remembered right, Shadow had been released and went on a crime spree, causing him to get the blame, and he had to outrun the international military group G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) through the city. In the end he had to outrun a crazy armored truck, fight a mech suit, and after all that he still failed to escape.

But why the advertising for Soap shoes? They ceased production years ago, he barely remembered the advertising for them. He wasn't THAT young when it happened. He's only 15 after all, and would thus have still been a pudgy little kid with short legs if the Soap shoe ads were to be believed.

Except, there was also a billboard for Phantasy Star Online for the Sega Dreamcast... the Dreamcast stopped production even earlier than Soap shoes did and Phantasy Star Online was an old series. The original games mostly ran on legacy hardware and servers if they even still ran, and the billboard was for the VERY FIRST GAME.

Enough of that, time to stand up and get his bearings. In front of him was a blue pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail. He'd seen a lot of odd things, but he had never seen a blue and rainbow pony.

Rainbow Dash had never seen a city that looked quite like this. There were odd vehicles oll over the place, and the newspaper ads in the newspaper section in front of her showed strange looking creatures in it's photos and drawings. The blue creature wasn't even one of the creatures but had the same general body structure. 2 legs ending in feet instead of hooves, a main body section, 2 arms ending in those... things that were not hooves but were definitely not paws or claws. A head at the top of the body. In addition, unlike the creatures in the newspaper ads, the blue thing's only discernible clothes were shoes and gloves. But the creatures in the ads had hardly any of their bodies visible, seemingly having outfits for all sorts of styles and occasions.

Getting back on her hooves, she took a look around... this was definitely not any city she had seen before. Could the image in the sky have been a different world?

Seeing that Rainbow Dash was back on her feet, Sonic looked at her with a smile. "Good to see you're ok. After that image of a village appeared in the sky above the city of Station Square and everything went black I wasn't sure if anyone else survived. But this city is completely different than Station Square..."

Rainbow Dash was a little surprised, she had never seen such a being before so hearing it... him... talk was another strange thing. "Huh? Wait, you saw a village in the sky above a city? But I saw a city in the sky above Ponyville!"

Wait, if the pony had seen a city above her village... perhaps the village in the sky was the "Ponyville" she spoke of? "Interesting... that Discord guy I fought earlier said something about horsing around, with an emphasis on the word 'horsing', and that he wasn't as strong in my world as he was in his own world. Would you know anything abouty him?"

Rainbow Dash's eyes opened wide the moment she heard that name. "Discord? Twilight- my friend was in a panic, saying something about him just before everything went black and I got sent here! If he's the reason we're here, we have a common enemy!"

"You may have a point. What's your name? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic put out his hand, offering a hand... hoof... whatever shake.

"Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash returned the favor.

Sonic looked forward. "We won't get very far just standing here. How about we check this place out? You said you're a fast flyer? Well they don't call me 'Sonic' for nothing." Sonic prepared himself for a running start, with a friendly but slightly competitive smile.

Rainbow Dash liked those words. "Finally, somepony who speaks my language!" she said as she opened up her wings and prepared for a takeoff.

[BGM: ESCAPE FROM THE CITY]

Sonic and Rainbow Dash shot forward down the sloped road, turning off to the right after a bit as to go any further forward would ram them into a building. Going further led to another turn or 2, as they went down that path there was a billboard for an old movie called "Chao in Space 2". A couple of turns not unlike the shape of an "S" block from Tetris and they went forward, going over an overlook area looking over a parklike lower level. On the wall were missing posters for Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, as well as wanted posters for Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, and Fang the Sniper, who also had the alias "Nack the Weasel".

Rainbow Dash gopt a brief lead, since Sonic was held back by gravity. But he soon caught up with her as he followed the path (with a billboard for a very early 2000s looking poster for the movie "Planet of the Chaos" and a poster for the Sega Saturn game "NiGHTS into DREAMS" along the way) through an elegant city park leading to... a loop just like he saw in that game Tails found featuring him. Having little choice but to go forward, he hoped for the best...

The loop led straight down a wall. At the bottom were some powerful diagonal springboards, though why they were there was a mystery. Rainbow Dash caught him on his way back down, though, a fortunate thing.

Ahead was a path to a downward walkway, then an upward stairway leading to a barricaded wall with a narrow crawl space under it... if Sonic remembered this right, having gone through this place twice... the second time because of a time travel adventure...

[BGM STOPS]

"Rainbow Dash, do you see a large truck anywhere?" Sonic asked.

She replied with "What's a truck?"

"A large metal vehicle, very powerful and tough."

"No, but I do see a long road leading to another city ahead." Rainbow Dash replied as she looked beyond the wall.

"Wait... if the incline isn't there... then perhaps this actually isn't my world... that city ahead looks familiar as well too, but it was never anywhere near where we are." Sonic then went under the barricade as Rainbow Dash flew over the wall, following the road as the buildings got less frequent... until they went into a small market out of hunger as well as for a rest. Sonic was not usually one to steal, but they were hungry and it wasn't like there would be any people around to object, considering how things were going so far.

-MEANWHILE-

In some overgrown ruins, a big purple cat (coincidentally named Big the Cat) had a small simple home by the river that had long ago become part of the jungle that now dominated an ancient city, formerly inhabited by echidnas, but with a resemblance to the ancient human city of Tikal. Big was accompanied by a frog, named Froggy, who was his best friend in the world. Though one has to wonder about someone whose best friend is a frog...

Big was coming back from his fishing trip with a container of his next meal when he found a winged gray pony with a blond mane and tail. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to his home, putting her on his usual spot where she could get some shelter. Eventually she came to, her eyes were a blend of yellow and orange, and seemingly not properly aligned.

Upon seeing she was awake, Big said "Oh, you're awake, little pony. Me and my friend found you knocked out in the jungle, where you might be in danger. So we took you here where you would be safer."

"Who are you? Where are we?" the pony asked Big.

"I'm Big the Cat" he replied, and showing her the frog said "and this is my friend Froggy. My home is in some old place, I think I heard the human explorers call it the Mystic Ruins. What is your name?"

The pony replied "My name is Derpy. Nice to meet you!" She then asked "What is a human?"

Not sure how exactly to reply, Big's best reply was "Umm... some creature. Mostly hairless bodies, almost like a hairless ape."

Derpy's eyes opened wide with childlike enthusiasm, as if she had just been told about a fairytale fantasy creature. "Are they still here?"

Looking at her like in disappointment, he told her "Sadly no, they aren't here right now."

Derpy was understandably disappointed by this news, but as she got up she felt something moving around in her saddle bag. Releasing it she took out a large blue gem and stared at it. "What a nice gem" she said in amazement.

In a rare moment of insight into the modern world, Big gave her a piece of advice. He told her "If you sold that, you could probably buy whatever you needed."

Anything she needed... Derpy liked the sound of that. "Muffins?" Big answered that with a nod saying yes.

"I don't know how you got here, but please stay a little while and eat." Big couldn't let his new friend leave hungry.

-BACK IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY-

Sonic and Rainbow Dash resumed their expedition, as they went up a hill. What they saw was a road going downhill... and that the city ahead was a whole land level lower than the one they had left. The city itself was also a lot flashier than the previous one too. And Sonic knew for a fact he had been here before, twice in fact, and again the second time was because of Eggman's time travel plot.

[BGM: RUN THROUGH THE SPEED HIGHWAY]

The long, downwardly inclined road was winding and wavy and weaving, but that was the least of his worries as the Cop Speeders (flying saucer like robots, though grounded, that resembled a cross between a policeman and his car) made their triumphant return. Sonic couldn't help but notice this city had posters and ads for Chao in Space, the first movie, promoting it as if it were new (when the previous city was promoting Chao in Space 2 in the same manner). Finding a road oddly ending at a building top which had a rocket with handles near the edge, Sonic took a chance and grabbed the handles. The rocket took off and led him to a road seemingly starting in the middle of nowhere, it's edge suspended over the city below. Rainbow Dash was quick to follow him.

Once again, the road wound and weaved and waved, in the distance off to the side was a tall building with a brilliantly lit replica of NiGHTS's head. At the end of the road was another rocket, which led Sonic to the top of another tall building... with a path curving down.

[BGM STOPS]

"Well Dash, are you ready?" Sonic asked as he prepared to do something nopony who didn't have wings would do back in Rainbow Dash's world.

Rainbow Dash was understandably alarmed. "Are you crazy? You could get killed!"

Sonic on the other hand, was not too bothered. "Hey, if things go wrong, I have you to catch me."

Not entirely relieved, but seeing his point, Rainbow Dash replied "Can't argue with that, I guess. I don't feel entirely right with this though..."

"Well third time's a charm!"

[BGM: SKYSCRAPER SCAMPER "GOIN DOWN?"]

Sonic started down the building's side, dodging pillars joining it to the building across from it, and shattering the glass ceilings in front of him just with his speed as he jumped off and his fall was barely broken by an indoor garden. Rainbow Dash had never seen anypony pull off such a crazy stunt without wings.

[BGM STOPS]

[BGM: RUN THROUGH THE SPEED HIGHWAY]

The two of them went through a parking garage full of police cars, which Rainbow Dash could tell had some form of authority even though she had never seen them before.

[BGM STOPS]

Upon reaching the outside world again... they saw something that Sonic had never seen before.

To all appearances, it was Manhattan. Manhattan from a slightly simpler time, but it looked like Manhattan. Except... every single statue and image was of a pony. In fact, everything seemed to be made for a 4 legged body structure or at least to accommodate one.

Sonic could not help but ask "Where are we?"

Rainbow Dash looked around... the large pony statue in the distance wearing robes while holding up a torch with one hoof looked familiar. "I think we're in Manehattan" she replied.

Of course Sonic had never heard of such a place. "Manehattan? I know of a city called Manhattan and it kind of looks like this place, but I guess this place is from your world."

They went as far as a city park, where they saw an unusual sight accompanied by an unusual sound. The sound was an odd sound, possibly painful to anyone who works with anything like cars or anything else with an engine or motor

As it could be heard, a blue phone booth, apparently one for calling the police, appeared out of literally nothing and nowhere. The door swung open as a brown pony with blue eyes, probably a male as it looked more manly (by pony standards) than Rainbow Dash, came out, and on it's flank was a picture of an hourglass.

As he looked at the scenery, he seemed worried, and in a British accent, said "Well this isn't Ponyville."

_**-Putting this at the bottom to avoid spoilers: The BBC owns Doctor Who.-**_


	4. Dcotor who?

[Sonic is owned by SEGA, My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, and this depiction of Time Turner/Dr Hooves is partially based on a character from the BBC's Doctor Who series, as he is meant to be the fanon version of the pony.

Also I apologize in advance for this one being a little short. I have never been good at making many many words out of a short part. :( ]

Sonic and Rainbow Dash stared at the sight, as the British accented pony with the brown mane and tail and the hourglass cutie mark stepped out of the police phone booth. "Well I've seen you before, Rainbow Dash. But I don't think I've seen your friend" the brown pony said.

Rainbow Dash -thought- she recognized him, he looked an awful lot like the Ponyville timekeeper, Time Turner. But his voice, accent, and seemingly everything non-visual about him had changed. "Time Turner, what's that blue box of yours?" she asked.

"Time Turner, like the Harry Potter thing? I could have sworn no...pony in Equestria knew what Harry Potter was. And the police box? I thought you knew. It's the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. But it seems to have been acting strange ever since odd activity pulled me into this world. Anyway, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor... who?" Sonic asked, having never met a doctor with no given name. It also sounded rather odd that another pony would look EXACTLY like the "Time Turner" Rainbow Dash mentioned. "And how has your... TARDIS been acting strange?"

"Just the Doctor. Who are you?" The Doctor addressed the question to Sonic.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, I was on my way to visit my companion, Clara, for our weekly adventure when the TARDIS's sensors detected unusual activity. But before anything else could be found out or done, whatever created the activity pulled the TARDIS in, and next thing I know, I'm in Equestria, my human looking form changed back into the pony form I have here. All attempts to leave, with or without time travel, just bring me to different places."

This all sounded very odd and unbelievable to Rainbow Dash, though. She knew the pony with the brown coloring and hourglass cutie mark. Why would he suddenly be a time traveler with a Trottingham accent? "This makes no sense! What happened to you? And what is a human?!"

"Well... a human looks... sort of like a mostly hairless ape with the ability to walk totally upright, although they usually wear clothing."

"Huh? How could such a ridiculous sounding creature exist?" To Rainbow Dash, the very notion sounded silly.

-Meanwhile, in an island in the sky-

3 ponies of varying size with unicorn horns and pegasus wings, and a bald man in a red coat and black pants with a large red mustache and egg shaped body were among ancient ruins. The bald man was none other than Doctor Eggman from earlier. Eggman wasn't sure WHY he and the ponies, 2 of which had been his captors were on the island, but if their story was to believed, Discord had to do with it. Additionally the island looked very similar to Angel Island from his world.

They were following a gleam in the center of the ruins. Sure enough, it was the Master Emerald. A discovery that was completely useless without Knuckles (a red echidna) present to work it. But there was one of his aircrafts crashed on the island, it must have fallen onto the island amidst the chaos brought about by Discord. "A craft from the Egg Fleet! Maybe we can use it to see if anybody can be contacted!"

But the tall white pony, Princess Celestia, was slightly worried. The thing was partially damaged, and the last act Eggman had done had caused this whole mess. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Now, now, Your Highness. My last action was out of ignorance of your world. But this island and that aircraft are from my world. I'm sure I know what I am doing this time."

Going to the aircraft, he switched on the com system. Luckily, it still worked. "If anyone is able to receive this transmission, this is Dr. Eggman..."

Back in what remained of Manehattan, the Doctor heard a notification sound coming from the TARDIS control room. Rushing in, he turned on the communication system and after listening to the transmission, called for Sonic and Rainbow Dash to follow.

"Whoa! It's bigger on the inside!" Sonic said, as Rainbow Dash just looked at how much bigger the interior was and said "Oh... my...".

The Doctor, having gotten such reactions from his guests for centuries, stayed on topic and asked "I'm getting a transmission from a man calling himself Dr. Eggman. Apparently he and Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance are on a place called Angel Island. He says someone called Discord is behind this. He also says this world seems to be a combination of his world and Equestria."

"Discord again!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash could not help but reply.

"Additionally, he seems to be uncomfortably asking for help from you, Sonic. As for you, Rainbow Dash, he mentioned the Elements of Harmony."

Rainbow Dash's ears perked up upon hearing that. "Of course. That's what sealed Discord away last time. It should be as easy as going to Canterlot, right?" After a brief pause, she added "But they still need my 5 friends to work."

"But first we'll have to find where Canterlot is now."

"Hey, Doctor, you think that if this world is made from my world and Rainbow Dash's world, that you might be from another world as well?" Sonic asked the Doctor.

"That would explain why I would look so much like that Time Turner fellow but be so different. Perhaps other 'alternate' variations of individuals from your worlds are in this world as well? In any case, we should follow that transmission to it's source. Could one of you close the doors?"

Sonic closed the doors, and the TARDIS vanished from Manehattan, rematerializing on Angel Island where Dr. Eggman and the Princesses watched in surprise as the TARDIS appeared out of nowhere.

-Meanwhile, elsewhere in Discord's new world-

Tails found himself on a platform high in the clouds. This place looked rather familiar, like he had been here in the past, but the abundance of other, more intact and somewhat out of place structures among the ancient temple ruins seemed to say he was not in quite the same place. Some of the other structures looked fairly modern even. He saw a purple unicorn next to him waking up, and they both stared at each other in surprise.

Fluttershy (a yellow pegasus mare with a cute pink mane and tail, and a cutie mark of 3 pink and blue butterflies) woke up in front of a large jungle looking half like the Everfree forest, but it also looked unfamiliar and new and was full of ancient waterlogged ruins. Next to her was a large bipedial rabbit with a red dress, that had large ears and a coat of cream and orange fur.

Amy (a pink hedgehog girl in a red dress) came to as she saw she was in an oddly familiar place. 2 oddly familiar places? She saw a green jungle area, and then the metal and concrete of... old Station Square, as it looked back before Chaos attacked? She was even in front of Twinkle Park, and with her was a pink pony with a picture of 3 balloons on it's flank.

Applejack (a cream-orange Earth Pony mare with a blond mane, cowboy hat, and a cutie mark of 3 apples) found herself in what appeared to be... a large sandy resort area surrounded on one side by water. With her was a large red creature with dreadlock hair.

Rouge (a black winged bat with a white furry head and seemingly a hairless body covered by clothing) found herself with a white unicorn that had a beautiful purple mane and a picture of 3 diamonds on her(?) flank. They were in what appeared to be a jewel mine with no way out except upwards and through.

-Back in the Mystic Ruins-

Big and a fully fed Derpy went through the ruins to find the way back out of the jungle. Big seemed surprised as he looked and saw a familiar sight, the large ancient temple in the center of the city, was missing. But that was not important right now. As he led Derpy back out to the main island, he saw strange sights beyond the familiar island area. Next to Tails's workshop was a simple but elegant wooden cottage with various homes for small animals, and beyond what was once the cliff face of his island was a tropical region with many palm trees, wooden bridges, and large flowers. His home island was now part of large hilly area covered in greenery.


End file.
